yugioh_fantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Nutterbutter12/YU-GI-OH: EVOLUTION EP1 TOY MEETS DINO
It was a ordinary day on Shift Island and Jason was walking down the street when he looked up and saw a halogram of Ultimate Tyranno destroying a goblin attack force an immortal bushi and a buster blader in one attack."Woah i gotta check that out'said Jason running down the street to watch the exiting duel taking place.But when he arrived all he got to see was a man in a black coat with a ultimate tyranno on the back of it laughing at a duelist on the ground."Well that was a nice first turn for me" said the Jarek the duel winner."Woah an FTK those are hard i hope someday I could do those" said Jason."well well well' said jarek "another duelist and great timing to I am about to beat the island record for wins in a row with 789 wins 1 more and i will break the record now time to duel me"said jarek." Are you sure you wanna duel me" said Jason nervously."Yes now draw your cards and get ready" Said Jarek."I'll go first" said jarek drawing a card." I will start off this duel by activateing jurassic world.And I special summon gillsaurous set 2 spell or trap cards and end my turn."said Jarek. "I draw" said Jason " I summon red gadget and swith his effect I get a yellow gadet to my hand and now I activate double summon to sacrifice red gadget for jinzo".Said jason."Am I supposed to be scared of jinzo"Said jarek."You should be now jinzo destroy gillsaurous" then Jinzo shot out eye beams and destroyed the gilasaurus.Jareks lp:3300. " I set 2 cards and end my turn" said Jason. " This is my ace move I activate a face down card monster rein carnation by discarding a card i get a monster back from mu grave to my hand I add gilasaurus to my hand which I special summon again but you can special summon a monster from your grave though"said jarek>"I choose red gadget in attack mode"Said jason."Great but now i activate big evolution pill by tributing my gilasauros I can normal summon level 5 or higher monsters aslong as they are dinosaur type now I normal summon ultimate tyranno".Jarek laughed with exitement "my ace is her to kill your monsters." "What does that mean?"Asked Jason. "It means instead of attacking once like other monsters he has to attack all your monsters once each!"Screamed Jarek."Now attack red gadget and jinzo" the ultimate tyranno hologram suddenly crushes red gadget in it's mounth and then in a tail swipe destroys jinzo.Jasons lp:1200. "I end my turn." "I need the right cards to win this duel and the right stratagy has already been set up I summon yellow gadet in attack mode alowing me to add green gadget to my hand then I activate the trap card ultimate offering by payng 500 life point Jason lp:700 I can normal summon red gadget and now I overlay my monsters form number 39 utopia and I equip it with magamorph atk 5000 and now he will attack ultimate tyranno". "I thenn use utopias effect to negate the attack then I activate double or nothing so it doubles it attack again snd alows it a second attack utopia atk 10000 now destroy ultimate tyranno!!!!!!!!!!!!".said a determaned Jason.The hologram utopia the bulled out his blade and stabbed ultimate tyranno in the throat the sliced it in hsalf down the middle destroying it in a mix of light ash and a dinosaurs last roar. "How did I lose to such a nerd I cant belive it how did you do it?"Whined out Jarek. "I won because of stratagey not power possibility not certanty good over evil.you over balanced evil over good in your soul the wounds of this duel shall be deeper than you think." Proudaley said Jason looking at Jarek while they were sourronded in smoke from the battle."Wha..waht do you mean spit it out what are you doing!' Screamed a nervous Jarek. "Jarek that was your name right time to fsace soul balance Utopia unleash your power slash through hatred and cut loose his evil soul and cleanse his spirit hope blast!"Screamed Jason joined in unison by unknown voices as his eyes started glowing.Then utopia rshed at Jarek and seemingly slashed Jarek in the chest but instead of blood light came out as did a evil fog. the wound closed up as Jarek pssed out.As the smoke of the battle cleared Jason walked away from an unconsious Jrek laying down on the ground seemingly lifeless body."And now" Thought jason" His soul will be cleasned or consumed by the iner struggle what side he picks in his soul affects life and death....His soul is now under permanent judgement". END OF EPISODE 1. Category:Blog posts